Paul Scharner
| cityofbirth = Scheibbs | countryofbirth = Austria | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1987–1993 1993–1996 1996–1998 | youthclubs = SVG Purgstall St. Pölten Austria Wien | years = 1998–2004 2001 2004 2004–2006 2006–2010 2010–2012 2012–2013 2012 2013 Total | clubs = Austria Wien → SG Untersiebenbrunn (loan) FC Red Bull Salzburg Brann Wigan Athletic West Bromwich Albion Hamburger SV Hamburger SV II → Wigan Athletic (loan) | caps(goals) = 84 (3) 16 (5) 18 (3) 32 (7) 145 (14) 62 (7) 4 (0) 2 (1) 14 (0) 377 (40) | nationalyears = 2000–2001 2002–2012 | nationalteam = Austria U-21 Austria | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (0) 40 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Paul Josef Herbert Scharner (born 11 March 1980) is an Austrian retired footballer. He operated mainly as a defender, although he could play almost every midfield position as well. He was known for his great flexibility and haircuts. Scharner started his professional career with Austrian Bundesliga sides Austria Wien and SV Salzburg, before moving to Norwegian Tippeligaen in late 2004, starting for SK Brann. In January 2006, he entered the Premier League where he played for over six years, playing for Wigan Athletic and West Bromwich Albion, respectively. After a short time as a free agent, he transferred to Bundesliga veteran club Hamburger SV in August 2012, before returning to Wigan Athletic on loan in January 2013. He announced his retirement, at age 33, in September 2013. Club career Early career West Bromwich Albion Albion signed versatile former Wigan player Paul Scharner on a Bosman towards the end of the 2010 August transfer window. The Austria international penned a two-year deal after passing a Hawthorns medical. He had been a free agent since deciding to leave the DW Stadium after his contract ran out in May 2010 and the Baggies beat several Barclays Premier League clubs to his signature. Scharner hadn't played a game since Wigan's final match of last season at Chelsea but arrived at The Hawthorns in peak physical condition, having worked with a personal fitness coach for two months. Scharner joined Wigan from Norwegian side Brann in January 2006 and went onto make a club record 145 Premier League appearances for the Latics, scoring an impressive 14 goals. He underlined his versatility by playing in every outfield position for Wigan apart from left-back. Scharner crowned his Latics debut by scoring a Carling Cup semi-final first leg winner against Arsenal and made his Premier League debut against Albion at the DW Stadium five days later, a game the Baggies won 1-0. Born in Schiebbs, he famously shaved the word 'thanx' into the hair on the back of his head in his final home game for Wigan against Hull at the end of last season to salute the fans for their support. The 6 ft 3in player, whose career started with spells in his homeland with Austria Vienna and Red Bull Salzberg, is also a regular at international level and had won 30 caps before joining Albion. External links * * *BBC Sport profile of Paul Scharner * *Player profile – Austria Archive * Category:Players Category:Retired Players Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Austrian players Category:Austria international players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:FK Austria Wien players Category:FC Red Bull Salzburg players Category:SK Brann players Category:Wigan Athletic F.C. players Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Category:Hamburger SV players Category:Hamburger SV II players Category:Austrian Bundesliga players Category:Eliteserien players Category:Premier League players Category:Bundesliga players